A jar contains $5$ red jelly beans, $3$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $5 + 3 + 11 = 19$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $5$ red jelly beans. That means $19 - 5 = 14$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{14}{19}$.